Wade Barnes
|residence = Cincinnati, Ohio |nationality = American |occupation = video game commentator |yearsactive = 2012-present |youtube = UCOTiOsMISuYcYV7aV-4z-Rw |alt = LordMinion777 |twitter = LordMinion777 |facebook = Lordminion777 |twitch = minion777 |tumblr = LordMinion777}} Wade Barnes, better known by his online alias LordMinion777 and occasionally Minion777, is a close friend of Mark Fischbach's and Bob Muyskens' and is often seen in many of their videos. He is currently 30 years of age and stands at a height of 6'4", similar to Bob. Wade currently lives in Cincinnati, Ohio. Of the three, Wade is the eldest, but also the most teased on-screen. Wade is currently married to Molly (FoxTrot44), whom he met over the popular Minecraft server Vox Populi after asking a playful question.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZH2knEEusfU Drunk Minecraft #9 | PEN1S CANNON] (starts at 15:20) He proposed at the Markiplier and Friends Panel at PAX West in 2016.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXXUhhhu3Lg WADE PROPOSES?! | PAX West 2016 Markiplier Panel] (starts at 5:50) Wade is the middle sibling in his family, surpassed by his older brother and sister Josh and Ashley Barnes and surpassing his younger brother Zach Barnes. More about Wade and his past is shown in his "Draw My Life" video. Mark and Wade have known each other since middle school, having passed each other occasionally, and have attended the same high school together. The two have been known to get along exceptionally well - aside from their time onscreen, a prime example is their interactions sometime following the initial loss of Mark's previous channel due to an issue with AdSense. Seeing Mark's discouragement as a result of the loss, the two met and talked with each other on a balcony for three hours about future potential, encouraging Mark to reboot his efforts and start his current channel. Wade is often the subject of the group's jokes and degrading comments on-camera - they poke fun at him, don't pay him much attention, pin the blame on him for most of their problems (including those that Wade had no part in whatsoever, much to his shock) and, on occasion, accuse him of lying about certain details to make himself look better. Despite the heckling and teasing he receives onscreen, Wade, Mark, and Bob are considered the best of friends, and the three more often than not spend most of their time cooperating soundly in videos. They are also known to get along very well off-camera, often being seen hanging out at the bar, going traveling or attending events together. When questioned about Mark's "bullying" behavior towards Wade during one livestream, Wade comes to his defense, saying that it's all played for fun and that "there's a reason why Wade comes to Mark's streams."American Cancer Society Charity Drive livestream. (early-2013) Role in Let's Plays Like Bob, Wade is known for his collaborations with Mark in his videos, and often gives insightful details on several of the games they play together. Notable examples include his appearances on Mark's various survival series, such as 7 Days to Die and Beasts of Prey, where he provides valuable information on how to play and survive, as well as displaying many examples of unhindered cooperation between himself and Mark. Both have gotten along very well during the course of each series, and their team efforts have often lead to significant in-game progression, a feat Mark would have had some difficulty in achieving alone. Wade and Mark have also collaborated in several different competitive games, a well-known example being the various single-screen multiplayer games (eg. Mole Hammers, Tug the Table). These games have often held mixed chances of either player taking the lead in the number of points earned. During these challenges, Wade often gains the upper hand before Mark prevails in the end. On rare, but memorable occasions, Wade triumphs over Mark, reducing Mark to fits of frustration, confusion, and sadness upon defeat. Drunk Minecraft Like Bob, Wade was widely recognized for his role in Mark's popular series Drunk Minecraft, where he and Bob join Mark in partaking in different wacky endeavors. During his time in Minecraft, Wade initially started out as a skinless ('Steve?'-skinned) Minecraft avatar, similar to Bob. As the series progressed and Wade became more involved, he took on his own custom appearance - an alternate 'Markiplier' skin of sorts, with enlarged ears in place of a gaming headset, a tighter smile, a red long-sleeved shirt with a large black 'W' emblem (an upside-down 'M') printed on the front, dark gray pants and brown hair. Initially, only the top half of the skin was complete, while the bottom half was depicted to be wearing a pair of boxers as a placeholder while the pants were developed; the skin was made for Wade by Zombiemold for the Drunk Minecraft livestream in mid-2012. For comedic purposes, Mark and Bob constantly tease and degrade him, much to his annoyance and amusement. On a few occasions, Wade is not present, and his absence often becomes a topic of concern for the other two members of the group, as well as the series' guest stars. LordMinion777 Wade currently hosts his own channel (LordMinion777), which had been running since July 21, 2012. At the time, the channel was mostly inactive. His first video, an introduction, was posted on November 19, 2012. Wade is currently uploading Let's Plays of several different games of the indie and horror genre, often collaborating with Mark, Bob and several others. Sometime during his channel's run, Wade made a video thanking Mark for everything he'd done for him, noting that Mark, when starting his own channel, was satisfied with only one subscriber and that he kept pushing on. This dedication was what inspired him to make a channel of his own. Running Gags *Wade is often the subject of Mark and Bob's degrading comments in nearly every video they have collaborated in. **A notable example is Mark's repeated use of "in Wade's mouth!" to poke fun at him during live streams. *Wade occasionally speaks with a Meatwad voice, as well as an impersonation of Gollum/Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings series. Also on occasion, he mixes the two voices into a sort of hoarse, high-pitched muddle. **Wade's earliest use of the Meatwad voice was during the 12 Hour Charity Stream For Child's Play in 2012. *Wade often gives a certain look/nod to the camera/audience when he accomplishes an incredible feat (ie. winning a game against Mark/Bob) - this could be seen as an indirect taunt toward his opponent. **Following a round of Prop Hunt during the Farewell livestream, Mark, having noticed his tendency to do this, acknowledges it, calling it "adorable". *Mark and Wade often yell at each other whilst doing impersonations of Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes, respectively, from the hit TV drama The Walking Dead. **The voices they use are often over-exaggerated, resulting in almost incomprehensible "conversations". ** Occasionally, Wade and Mark unintentionally switch roles, leading to some confusion. **While portraying their respective characters, Wade and Mark often delve into ridiculous topics that usually have no relation to the situation at hand (eg. who can win Lori (played by Bob)'s favor; who is better suited to lead the "group" and look after Carl). *During charity fundraiser live streams, Mark and Wade often burst into song as a thank-you towards donators. **The song of choice is usually "You're The Best" by Joe Esposito, to appreciate the donator's choice of generously giving to an important cause. *Wade often silences the room by telling corny jokes, after which he grins widely and waits for a reaction. *Of the three, Wade curses the least. This has been noted by Wade himself. *Both Wade and Bob poke fun at Mark and his unique pronunciation of the word "room" ('' 'oo' as in '' 'book' ''), often bringing the more accepted pronunciation into the discussion ( 'oo' '' as in '' 'loot' ), much to Mark's annoyance. *Prior to Mark's relationship with Amy, Wade and Bob (and occasionally Mark) poked fun at the fact that Mark was the only one of the three that were not currently in a relationship, to which Mark responded with mock sadness. *During playthroughs of ''Mole Hammers, Wade was often accused of cheating by Mark (despite the game making use of only one button), as a result of Wade's countless triumphs. *When either Bob or Mark do or say something humorous, Wade is often eating or drinking something at the same time; in most cases, Wade chokes on whatever he is consuming, due to laughing mid-swallow. *When even the slightest implication is made about the song "La Bamba" by Ritchie Valens (eg. if the word "Bamba" or "Bancha" is mentioned in a different context), Mark would burst out singing the song, albeit with very different lyrics that make no sense, much to Wade's extreme annoyance. **Occasionally, this would lead to Wade correcting Mark by singing the real lyrics under his breath. This correction, however, is ignored. ** The words that Mark sings vary, the most common lyrics being "Ay ay ay aya la bancha! Estoy un gato en mis pantalones!" (which literally translates to "Ay ay ay aya the bancha, I'm a cat in my pants!"). *In many videos, whenever Wade is being annoying to Mark, or possibly just says something idiotic, Mark usually shouts at him, "SHUT UP WADE!", even if what Wade said was true. *Wade occasionally shows extreme ignorance when playing games that involve some form of puzzle-solving, usually missing vital clues that are shown to him directly or not learning from previous mistakes and continuing to perform the incorrect action(s) in an attempt to progress. Trivia *Wade is known to harbor an extreme disliking towards the sound of solid Styrofoam. Mark and Bob are aware of this and occasionally threaten to rub large pieces of Styrofoam together either for entertainment or to manipulate him to do their bidding, much to his chagrin. *In the Markiplier channel's early days, Wade cursed much more frequently, but not as often as Mark or Bob. When officially starting his own channel, for the sake of his viewing community, Wade decided to tone his language down. However, he often read written curse words in video games. ** In the Drunk Minecraft livestream of mid-2012, he stated himself that he curses the least of the three. **In some of his channel's earlier videos, it's been shown that he expressed slight discomfort in uttering swear words on his channel (e.g. when doing his intros for Five Nights at Fuckboy's 1 and 2'', where he hesitates before saying "fuckboy's"), but has no problem cursing when in Mark's videos. **Wade curses more when he is either intoxicated (shown in both the earliest and latest episodes of ''Drunk Minecraft) or competitive (shown in many of his own videos). **As of late, Wade has seemingly given up on holding back on swearing in his videos, frequently shouting expletives in times of stress, often during competitive gameplay. *As pointed out and shown by Mark on several live streams and videos, Wade bore an afro and a goatee during his high school and early college years. Wade noted that this was a minor annoyance for him, as he would often return home to find bits of garbage thrown into his hair by other students. **Ironically, Wade would slowly lose much of the hair on his head and grow a full beard several years later. **On June 27, 2019, Wade shaved his head. *As demonstrated in Drunk Minecraft, Wade seems to have the least control over the contents of his alcoholic drinks - on occasion, it is due to Molly being the one to mix it for him, resulting in a very 'tipsy' Wade who often laughs at anything and everything going on around him, regardless of what it is. *While it is, for the most part, never shown or mentioned onscreen, Wade's surname can be seen on rare occasions, such as during the Two Idiots Play Starcraft | PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT '' livestream in late-2012. *Wade has German, British and Irish ancestry, as mentioned while answering viewers' questions during the ''Tekkit For Two | Donation Drive livestream, as well as during an online conversation with Molly (as FoxTrot4T4) in Drunk Minecraft #9. *Wade has injured himself at least twice during recordings on Mark's channel: **In Drunk Minecraft #67, he nearly broke his finger after throwing a fit over not being able to properly complete a parkour course. **In WADE LITERALLY BREAKS HIS HAND | UNO, Wade dislocated his left hand after "jazz-handing" too hard. References id:Wade Category:Friends Category:People